celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Lusardi
' Linda Lusardi' (born September 18, 1958 in Palmers Green, London) is an English actor, television presenter and former nude model. She is married to the actor Samuel Kane and they have two children, Lucy and Jack. Career Modelling Lusardi began her topless modelling career as a Page Three girl at the age of 18 in 1976 and in 1977 she appeared nude in the February edition of 'Mayfair' magazine. She was also nude and with her legs fully apart to completely expose her unshaven vagina in the November 1977 edition of 'Fiesta' magazine. She was voted the Best Page 3 Girl Ever in 2005. Retrieved 24 January 2015. Early TV Work In the late 1980s and early 1990s, Lusardi began to appear on television as herself, either co-presenting or guesting on different shows. She appeared on You Bet and Family Fortunes, before launching a larger presenting role with a regular appearance on A Kind of Magic, a weekly magic show from Wayne Dobson. The show encountered some controversy for a routine which saw Lusardi stripped as part of a magic trick, and another where she was apparently sawn in half whilst nude (which the producers dismissed as a trick of the light and an admittedly brief costume). Lusardi subsequently appeared as Bob Monkhouse's co-host on Bob's your uncle and as an occasional reporter on Cilla Black's Surprise Surprise. Acting As an actress, Lusardi has appeared in the drama series The Bill and Brookside. She joined the cast of Emmerdale in 2007 as Carrie Nicholls, an ex of Tom King and mother of his secret child, Scarlet. Her first on-screen appearance was on February 12. It was revealed on Friday September 28, 2007 on ITV's This Morning that Linda Lusardi had quit the soap, and will leave in early 2008. She is a supporter of UK pantomime and stars with her husband Sam Kane in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs each Christmas at major theatres in the UK. Recent venues have been Woking, Southend and Plymouth (2006-7). Co-stars include Kev Orkian as Muddles, with Sam Kane directing the whole feature and playing the Prince, while Lusardi plays Queen Lucretia. Linda Lusardi and Sam Kane will reprise their roles in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs this Christmas 2008 at Wycombe Swan in High Wycombe. Other television work Lusardi took part in the reality game show The Games in 2004 and the ITV daytime programme Have I Been Here Before?. She also sells a range of skin-care products on shopping television. In 1992 she appeared in the "Dead Ringer" observation round of The Krypton Factor. Reality T.V Lusardi was one of the celebrities participating in Celebrity Magic, and revealed that she had turned down an opportunity to be on I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here. In January 2008 she joined the new series of ITV's Dancing On Ice where she finished in sixth place. Her professional skating partner was Daniel Whiston, who temporarily moved into her family home to make training more convenient. Lusardi had to catch up with her fellow skaters after falling and breaking a bone in her foot during her first hour on the ice. Page 3 Documentaries and Events Unlike some former glamour models, Lusardi has always been happy to discuss her career. She has appeared in several documentaries, such as Thanks for the Mammaries and A Very British Symbol, and to take part in Page 3 events. She has also participated in a number of anniversary celebrations and photoshoot for Page 3. In 2003 she compered the Sun's A Night of Page 3, a one off show imitating the Windmill Theatre mix of tableaus and variety acts. A (fully clothed) Lusardi took part in a duet with a topless Keeley Hazell (who would later try to launch a pop career), and also joined a chorus line of 1980s page three girls which included Gaynor Goodall and Kathy Lloyd. She later renewed her involvement in magic, magically undressing Page 3 legends Jo Guest and Jo Hicks, before sawing Guest in half and putting Hicks into an Iron Maiden. For the finale, all three covered a naked Samantha Fox in icing, and magically transforming her into a celebratory "Page 3" cake. Hans Klok In February 2012, Lusardi made a special appearance at the opening night of Hans Klok's stage show, The Houdini Experience. Apparently selected from the audience, she was levitated into the air, and then sawn in half with a buzz saw. After the show, she and Klok posed for photos. References External links * Official website. Category:Models